Cherry Cherry Boom Boom
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: A little showcase of Kurt's "talent" makes the Glee boys question themselves and in the case of a certain ex-Warbler, his feelings. For AU's sake, let's just say that Blaine transfered for some reason but he and Kurt didn't get together.


**Author's Note: Woot! Woot! My first Klaine story! I don't usually make fanfics for shows that are still on-going, but what the heck? Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but how I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Cherry Boom Boom<strong>

Blaine, Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike entered the room as the bell rang. Blaine's hazel eyes frantically swept the room as he searched for a certain countertenor. Kurt had been missing all lunch and it was starting to sorry Blaine. What if Kurt was given a dumpster-dive? Or slushie? Or what if he was shoved too hard? The curly haired ex-Warbler's shoulders relaxed as he spotted Kurt sitting in one of the plastic chairs. He raised a triangular shaped eyebrow at the box of cherries in Kurt's lap before sitting down next to him.

After all the guys had settled down, Finn cleared his throat and began, "Okay guys, so Mr. Schue said that the theme is -" The teen stopped as he caught what Kurt was doing. Was he eating cherries?

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Asked Finn, voicing out his question.

Kurt swallowed the fruit in his mouth before answering, "I'm eating. I got slushied on my way to lunch so I spent the whole time cleaning up in the bathroom. I hope it's not a problem."

"Um… Sure." Finn muttered before continuing on with the meeting. With his peripheral vision, the quarterback could see the others sending sly glances to Kurt's lips, but he just brushed it off. However, the longer the meeting went on, the shorter the intervals between each glance became, and by the middle of the meeting, even Finn couldn't keep his eyes away from Kurt's reddened lips.

Not noticing that all form of sound had escaped the room, Kurt continued to enjoy his cherries. After eating one particularly sweet fruit, he moaned and didn't notice the juice that ran down his chin. When he did notice that there was red liquid on his face, he licked it off with a pink tongue. He then got the stem and put it in his mouth. After a few moments, he spit out the, now-knotted, stem while grinning triumphantly.

Sometime in the middle of that little stunt, the men's control snapped. And just when Puck and Sam were about to head over to Kurt and rip his clothes off, the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Kurt got up, gathered his things, and _sashayed_ out of the room.

"Damn! Hummel's got a smoking ass." Puck commented once the said dive was out of ear-shot.

"And he's an awesome kisser." Sam rushed as all eyes turned to him, "I mean. If you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue that means you are, right?"

"It is so wrong to be thinking about my brother like this." Groaned Finn and Blaine couldn't agree more. Wasn't Kurt the one who confessed and he who sort of rejected him? And now he was the one harbouring feelings for the other? What did that say about him? More importantly, did Kurt still have feelings for him or did he move on already?

As Blaine started rambling in his inner psyche, Artie suddenly said, "Guys, look, I don't feel like questioning my sexuality right now. So can we just think of this moment as an awkward malfunctioning of our hormones and never speak of this again? If ever one of us will have feelings for Kurt, then that guy'll just have to face that he's bi-sexual."

"Or gay." Reminded Blaine.

"Or gay." Continued Artie. Everyone in the room agreed and called it a day. But as all the occupants of the room started to leave, Puck and Sam stopped Blaine from getting out of the room.

"Blaine, you really need to get your act together and ask Kurt out, for both your and our sakes." Said Sam in a serious tone.

"Yeah, and for our sexualities' sake." Piped in Puck. Blaine just gave them a nod and went out while trying to clear his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So…. Was it good? Bad? Just drop a short review whether it's a flame, correction, critique, compliment, or a completely unrelated message it's fine with me. ;D I just like reading people thoughts. =D And if you want a sequel just put it in your review or PM me. (Though I suggest placing it in the review cause I rarely check my inbox)<strong>

**Thank for reading! ^_^**


End file.
